


Short Kim is a Cuckquean Tales; or how Ron gets lots of sex

by EdgarNeeley



Series: Kim Cuckquean [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarNeeley/pseuds/EdgarNeeley
Summary: Bonnie takes what she wants





	1. Introduction

This is a collection of drabbles and short stories originally written to fit the character limit of a message board.

They where generally created under the theme of a 'Kim cuckquean' meme AU that was discussed there.

The TL;DR; is that it's an excuse for smut involving Ron and many girls.

So the idea is that Kim and Ron are together as a couple like in the show, however Kim has a fetish (cuckqueaning) for seeing her boyfriend get it on with many girls, going so far as to pimp him out herself. Many of the girls in Middleton are eager to get a piece of the reluctant stud. Common characterizations include Bonnie being a total cum slut and Yori wanting Ron to impregnate her (again).

 


	2. Lap dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie takes what she wants

They where making their way toward the exit after the earlier rush by students eager to start their weekend when Kim's rival appeared and made her way toward Ron. "Come with me Lap Dog, this kitten needs to drink her milk" purred Bonnie as she grabbed his crouch and began to pull him along with her.

"Hold on" snapped Kim while shoving herself between them "Just because I like watching you fuck him doesn't mean you can treat Ron like he's your slave".

"Of course he's my slave, or didn't you notice him being celibate all week - I ordered him to save it all for me and me alone" replied Bonnie snidely, "Now come along my obedient little puppy, you've had long enough to get my milkshake ready" she said as she sauntered toward an empty classroom.

"Ron, you don't need to take that" Kim said while giving Ron a sharp look.

"Well um, you sort of got her started and..." Ron rambled in response.

"Well that doesn't mean things need to always go her way..." Kim began sternly and after an angry glance at Bonnie leaned in so that only Ron could hear her.

 

(...a short time later...)

 

The classroom was quiet save for some wet smacking sounds and choked gasps. "Come on 'kitten', don't you want that milk" mocked Kim while Ron's hands wrapped tightly in Bonnie's hair and directed her mouth up and down, forcing his cock past the entrance of her throat each time.

As Bonnie concentrated on drawing air into her lungs when he receded she could feel the new mascara she had bought in Upperton running down her cheeks and more drool spilling down her chin. With the door closed she knew nobody would hear her struggles as Ron's dick pushed back down and she gagged again at the feeling of it violating her throat.

"I'm close KP" he warned and Kim leaned down and teasingly remarked "don't want to lose a drop" as she placed a hand on the back of Bonnie's head and forced it forward until the her lips where pressed hard against the base of Ron's cock. Kim continued holding firm as Bonnie's eyes went wide and her hands scrambled for some leverage, time ticking by as Ron's hips made several reflexive thrusts despite having no further to go. Just as she started to feel light headed Ron exploded into her throat.

The first shot went straight to her stomach before Ron began to withdraw and a weeks' worth of cum continued to blast forth. Bonnie tried to swallow but it was in vain against such a torrent, her cheeks bulging and cum working its way up and out of her nose. When his dick reached her lips it exited with a loud pop and several more strings of semen painted her face. Ron finally plopped his softening member on top of her head where it weakly pumped out the last of his load.

From the safety of her position Kim took in Bonnie's ruined face. One eye was sealed over with cum while large globs flowed around her lips and nose as she coughed up what she couldn't swallow. There didn't seem to be an inch that wasn't covered in jizz, spit or runny makeup, even her hair was now caked with Ron's seed, a testament to how dutifully he had been saving it. "Maybe next time you want something Bonnie" Kim began in triumph "you'll consider what you'll get when you push around the MAD Dog".

Bonnie began trembling slightly and making an odd hacking noise. It took a moment for Kim to realize it was Bonnie's regular condescending laugh being pushed through a sticky and well used throat. Bonnie slipped Ron's dick from her hair and began idly licking the cum off the tip, milking the few drops left inside.

"I always get exactly what I want" Bonnie began once she could speak "and when Ron kept being oblivious like he always is when a girl is sending him signals", at this point fixing Ron with her one good eye "like that she wants him to cut that vanilla crap and fuck her face hard" she emphasized the last word before returning her gaze to Kim "I knew I would need to push someone else to get what I want".

"You see you're just so predictable Possible, Ron would never take the initiative on his own but I knew you'd be easy to play with just a few choice words" concluded Bonnie as she used a finger to push more cum from her face into her mouth. Kim growled but couldn't seem to come up with a response as Bonnie continued collecting her gooey treat while smacking her lips obnoxiously. Smiling up at Ron she put on a sultry voice "Next time lets do this over at my place. I've got a comfy couch where I can lie back and let you really pound my throat; if Kim comes along you can even manhandle my big tits while you're at it, I know she just loves being reminded of what she doesn't have".


	3. Tag Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends Kim, Monique and Ron spend a lazy evening in his basement watching wrestling

Ron's interaction with woman had changed ever since Kim discovered her special "interest". It was like living in the pages of a Harlequin novel or on the set of a porno. Fortunately there was one girl besides Kim he could interact with who wasn't constantly giving him come hither looks and treating him like a giant sex toy.

When he first met Monique he was scared she was going to be Kim's newer, better best friend and he would be left behind. But it turned out the girl was just as much his friend as she was Kim's. And even better she enjoyed all the guy stuff that Kim never got, she could even match him in a naco eating contest and ended up being his all around best bro, even if she wasn't actually a he. That last part had some special consequences.

Bro's share everything, and with a true bro you didn't even need to ask. With Ron and Monique that meant bodies became free to use, no need for messy seduction or awkwardly asked questions.

Tonight the three of them where just relaxing in sweats in Ron's basement while the latest GWA match played on TV. Kim didn't have any interest in wrestling but she wasn't going to abandon her friends just because she didn't share all their interests. From the edge of the couch she gave the TV the slightest attention before returning to the drama unfolding in the cheer squads group chat on her phone.

Ron and Monique didn't mind, engrossed in a friendly argument over the contenders. "Steel Toe is going to pin him to the floor" shouted Ron as he held up his foot and gestured the stamping action. "Really? The Pain King's going to have that boy in a neck lock long before that" she countered while reaching over and miming the action on Ron.

"But you're forgetting the 'downtown detroit' counter" Ron replied as he twisted around and gave Monique a playful shove, pushing her back against the sofa where her bra-less tits jiggled before his eyes and caused a shift in his pants. While Monique was pointing out the Pain King's 'rope rough up' Ron was already pulling down her elastic sweats and running a finger along her cunt. "PK hasn't pulled off that move since Insanity 2002" Ron pointed out as Monique joined in and helped pull his shirt over his head.

The history of neck holds and Insanity 2002 vs Insanity 2004 continued to be discussed as Ron lined up his dick and slowly slid into Monique who groaned out a long "mmm". As he plow into her chocolate pussy Kim finally looked up and noticed the extra action going on. Finally having something interesting to watch she made sure her phone was angled correctly to record before sliding the other hand down the front of her pants.

As the tempo of his thrusts increased the wrestling debate became focused more on the match on the couch than the one of the TV. "You think you can keep me pinned down like this boy? What's going to happen is you're going to cum in this fine pussy first and then I'll have your head in a leg lock till you give me mine" a panting Monique declared, the humid basement heating things up faster than normal.

"You've forgotten my secret moves" Ron warned before he brought up a hand and caressed the underside of one of her breasts which elicited a contented moan. Suddenly the hand snatched at her nipple and gave it a twist and a pull. "Pussy pile driver!" he yelled as he simultaneously slammed his cock in as deep as it would go. Overwhelmed Monique cried out and bucked under him, her pussy squirting as her orgasm shook her to the core.

"Ok, I give, you win" Monique gasped as Ron's thrusts slowed to a gentle rhythm. "Want to collect your prize now?" she asked after she had caught her breath. Ron nodded and pulled out, letting Monique take his dick slick in her pussy juices and start jacking it while he stood over her sweaty and naked body.

As Monique saw his eyelids press together and a low moan begin in his throat she suddenly turned his dick to one side. Ron's eyes flew open but he was already cumming, getting a perfect view of the sticky strands landing on a surprised Kim who could only stare agape, both hands occupied and unable to shield herself. As he continued pumping out cum one glob managed to land straight in Kim's open mouth.

Seeing that Monique exclaimed "Now that's the tag team finisher right there" and held up her other hand to be met by Ron's high five and they both doubled over laughing. They continued chuckling until Monique snapped to attention and angled her head to better see around Ron: "The Pain King's got him in the dynamite lock!" "What no, that can't be" Ron answered as he scrambled around, the two of them now glued to the TV and oblivious to the rest of the world. Kim just sighed and prodded one of her bangs where she could feel cum soaking in.


	4. Big Screen Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zita gives Ron a backstage tour at the movie theatre

Ron marveled at how quiet it was walking through the lobby without the din of hundreds of movie goers. Zita had invited him to come on a private tour with the promise of seeing the new digital projection system the theatre had just installed, joking that it was his Christmas present. The promise of cool gadgets and movies reminded him of how different it was to be spending the day with a "normal" girl, the kind found outside of his girlfriend Kim's special circle that she liked to set him up with.

Closing the doors behind them Ron followed the glow of Zita's flashlight as she led them past the recliner seats and to the comfy couches at the front. Zita gave him a push toward the one in the center before picking up a remote and started fiddling with it. Ron got his winter coat off and sat down while Zita tried to get the remote aimed correctly at some point at the back of the dark room.

In a moment the flashlight turned off and he felt Zita plop down beside him and shrug off her own jacket as the curtains retracted and a green message indicating a video source and mode appeared across the top of the screen. After a few seconds nothing else had happened and Zita seemed to remember something. Muttering to herself she twisted in her seat and jabbed one button a few times on the remote.

Abruptly Ron's vision was filled with a 20 foot tall pussy being projected across the big screen as it was roughly fed a blue ribbed dildo. Rustling and muffled cries reverberated off the walls, the noisy unfiltered audio and the shaky lighting enough to tell him this was a recording made on someone's phone (thankfully they hadn't filmed in portrait mode!) The blue dildo was cruelly pushed, pulled and twisted by a feminine hand and while the phone's light focusing on the receiving end made it hard to see the arm it clearly belonged to a second girl judging by the angle.

Ron froze, not sure how to react. He was no stranger to downloading porn but stumbling onto someone else's stash (an employee clearly had some free time) was another matter. Should he act shocked like he'd never seen something like this before, or maybe he should laugh it off as a joke. He didn't want to make Zita any more embarrassed then she must already be and he'd say anything to let her escape this gracefully.

Up on the screen another set of feminine hands grasped one of the girl's thighs and forced her legs further apart to give the dildo welding assailant more room to work. It had an obvious affect with the cries and moans shifting up in tone. "They're really fucking her good aren't they?" Zita whispered to Ron. Ok, so the mystery employee might not be a mystery after all. Ron tried to get a look at Zita's face to gage her true mood but the room was too dark to see more than an outline of her head.

The cries of the amateur porn star brought Ron back to the action on the screen. Less preoccupied with Zita he now noticed there was something on the thigh being held; the phrase "fuck meat" was written in black marker. The girl seemed to start struggling more and making new sounds as the hands on her thigh tightened their grip. The camera tracked up her body revealing more messages: "cock milking whore", "just holes", "slut puppy".

A pair of small breasts where revealed next, adorned with the words "pinch", "pull", "bite" and "suck". Clamps where fastened to her nipples and different hands reached out to grab and twist them, eliciting whines and what Ron thought where giggles from the retrained girl's tormentors. "There's a really good part coming up" Zita put in as the camera began moving again. While S&M wasn't his thing it did seem to be getting him hard, Zita's apparent enjoyment of the movie being a big help.

As the camera reached the girls collar bone there was a small measuring line drawn across her throat, an arrow pointing to it was helpfully labeled "cock must reach here". Above the line her throat seemed to bulge and then relax, revealed a second later to be a jelly dong being driven into her mouth. When it was retracted a great mass of spit was coughed up while her mouth remained held open by a ring gag. The girls eyes where covered with some kind of large sleeping mask which prevented her from anticipating the moment when the dong was pushed back in for another journey down her throat.

"Just look at her take that thing" said Zita, "they really work her good".

Ron shifted in an attempt to make his pants feel less confining. "You're actually, um, into this kind of thing" he asked. "Aren't you worried she might not want all that stuff to be happening to her?"

"You must not know girls very well Ron, she's the kind of slut that wants it and I'm pretty this has got you going too." Zita proved her last point by placing her hand on his groin, grasping his stiff cock. "Girls like her just want to be fucked; they'll take it any way you give it and they love to take it as hard as you can give it".

By now the camera had returned to the girl's breasts which where being pulled up by a chain connected to the clamps. A hand with a marker reached over and wrote "make me scream" on her side. The shot widened out to show more of her body as others hands moved in to add their own words anywhere there was space: "cum bucket", "use me", "pain slut", "drinks piss", "cock sleave". 

Ron could hear Zita's breathing grow heavier as each word was added. She was shifting in her seat and there was the rustle of clothing being loosened and rearranged. Deciding it was ok to join in he released his cock and began masturbating. On the screen a massager was being pressed to the girl's clit and it was driving her wild.

"Oh god Ron yes" Zita screamed out. Ron turned his head but couldn't see Zita beside him, making him realize he had actually heard her from all around. Turning to the screen he watched as a hand removed the mask covering the girls face, revealing a panting Zita being cradled in a set of hands.

"That was you?" Ron called out and was answered when Zita illuminated herself with her flashlight, revealing that she was naked only a few feet away standing on a blanket. In addition to some marks Ron could see the same writing on her body as there was in the video, along with a few prominent additions: "I'm your slut", "show no mercy", "Ron's slave".

A familiar voice filled the theatre and Ron looked up to see the face of his girlfriend and several of the other girls in the group lean into view. "Zita thought you might like to see some of her initiation for yourself and she's done so very well" Kim cooed as she stroked Zita's face. "There's one part left and it requires your help. Don't worry though, Zita told us to leave plenty of instructions so you'd know what she wants you to do with her".

With a smirk Zita spun around, one hand illuminating her back side with the flashlight and the other spanking one of the butt cheeks that read "smack" and "slap" respectively. Moving his eyes upward however Ron could see two more messages written on her lower back where she couldn't see them herself: "one virginity left" and "make it a surprise".

 


	5. Working Retail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intended as an introductory paragraph for Tag Team this became it's own short.

Ron passed through the food court for a second time, wishing he'd been paying attention when Kim told him where they'd meet up for the movie and not just nodding his head. Approaching Club Banana he decided to try his luck there and headed in.  
  
Within the store he spied several other women browsing the racks but no heads of red hair. At the back the only visible employee on duty stood behind the cashier's desk. Leaving no stone unturned he shuffled over "Hey Monique, by any chance did Kim come by looking for me?"  
  
"Sorry, no show on the girlfriend here" Monique replied, and then ribbed "Should I get the mall to call her over the PA, tell her we have a lost boy waiting for her?"  
  
Giving a forced chuckle in return Ron proceeded to fill her in on the situation. "Well if she's going to show up anywhere it will be here" suggested Monique, then thinking she continued: "But as long as you're waiting is there any chance you can cover the register for me? I've got a thing I need to do, promise I won't be long."  
  
Ron shifted his weight nervously, "I'm not exactly 'covering' material; at Smarty Mart they don't promote us to cash until you have 2 years experience".  
  
Rolling her eyes Monique grabbed Ron's sleeve and pulled him around to stand behind the counter with her, then pointed at the hand held bar code reader "It's easy: scan the tag to get the price, let them swipe their card, put it in a bag." Tilting her head she gave him a look "Please…"  
  
Ron couldn't say no to that, her puppy dog pout was almost as good as Kim's. "Ok I'll do it, but I can only stay until Kim shows up."

"Great, you're a life saver Ron" Monique answered and dropped to her knees, popping open his fly with ease and taking his soft penis in hand. Ron's eyes widen in surprise and then snapped up, scanning the store for anyone who might be staring at the place where they just saw a girl disappear below a guy's waist. He was trying to check for any corners he might have missed but Monique's tongue was starting to distract him, forcing blood down from his brain to his dick.  
  
When he felt confident that no one in the store was acting differently he dared to take a peek downward. Monique had his semi-rigid shaft in one hand and was slowly dragging her tongue along its length, coating it in her slippery saliva. Making eye contact she smiled and bent back, opening her mouth and taking in the tip. Her tongue teased the head and her free hand came up to cup his balls.  
  
Ron gasped out loud at the sudden ticklish sensation on his nut sack and then catching himself he looked back up to be sure he hadn't drawn any attention. Fortunately the nearest customer was still fifteen feet away and seemed to be engrossed in a t-shirt that was 35% off. Feeling a tap on his thigh Ron looked back down and noticed Monique fiddling with her collar. Seeing that she had his attention again she hooked it with a finger and dragged it to the side so he could see the lacy bra she wore underneath.  
  
Seeming to be happy at regaining his attention she started to take him farther, sinking her lips to where her hand encircled him, then pulling back until she had just the head before plunging back down as she began a steady rhythm. Ron held the counter for support and finally allowed himself to enjoy her expert sucking, a lazy smile forming on his lips as the pleasure she was bringing him chased away his earlier stress and left him in a happy state of bliss.

"Hello?"  
  
Ron's mind stumbled out of its daze, his attention falling on the twenty-something woman standing in front of him. Seeing that the scruffy teen working the counter had finally noticed her she shoved a blouse forward "Could you tell me if the discount is already included or if it's 50% off the tag?"  
  
"Well um…" Ron racked his brain for an answer until Monique's training kicked in "well I can scan that for you, it uh, should tell you the price". The woman humphed but put the article on the counter. Ron picked up the scanner in one hand and started hunting for the tag.  
  
"I think it's over here" said the increasingly impatient woman as she leaned forward to find it herself. Afraid she would see everything Ron shoved himself as close as he could to the counter, grabbing the back of Monique's head to prevent her from smacking into the drawers.  
  
However Monique interpreted this differently, grabbing his thighs for further leverage and taking remainder of his cock into her mouth, pushing it back into her throat. Ron's struggle to find the tag got even harder as Monique applied considerable suction, adding one final layer of delicious sensation with her tongue.  
  
Finally his search met the woman's finger over the tag and he scanned it with a beep. "It's, ah, 23 dollars. Ma'am." Irritated the woman swiped her Discover card through the reader.  
  
Teetering at his limit Ron struggled to tear off the receipt and hand it to her. With Monique adding a twist to her head Ron couldn't hold on any longer, barely hearing the woman snap "Can I get a bag for this?"  
  
"Yes!" he cried as he flooded into Monique's mouth, and then corrected his pitch "Um, yes, of course." He looked left and right for a pile of bags, then looked down to the side where he immediately saw Monique's hand holding one. He took the offered bag and slid in the blouse. "Thank you for, ah, shopping at Club Banana. Come back any time" he stammered.

The woman just turned on her heels and marched away in a huff. Allowing himself to back away from the edge of the counter he looked down at Monique cradling his softening dick. She was staring up at him with her mouth open, showing off all the cum she had extracted. Maintaining eye contact she made a show of closing her mouth and swallowing, then opening again to prove it was all gone.  
  
Standing up she licked her lips, "thanks for covering for me" she whispered in his ear while her hands helped to discretely return his pants to their original state.  
  
"Yeah, any time" Ron offered just as he spotted Kim wandering in the store entrance. "Hey KP, over here" he shouted.  
  
Coming over to the counter Kim sized him up "So what is this, are you working at Club Banana now?"  
  
"Nah, he was just covering for me while I sucked his dick" supplied Monique, "he's got a long way to go if he wants to sell fashionable clothes."  
  
"I could have told you that" laughed Kim, "Now come on, the movie starts in less than 10 minutes". Ron nodded and scampered over to Kim's side. Looking sympathetically at the other girl she asked "so are you stuck here 'til 9?"  
  
"Yeah, being assistant manager means I gotta close up" sighed Monique.  
  
"Tell you what, how about I come back after the movie and help watch the store until closing" Kim suggested, brightening up Monique's mood. "If there aren't a lot of last minute customers maybe you can take Ron back to the dressing room for a proper fuck too."


	6. Mother's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quickie written on Mother's Day and reposted here. No explicit sex in this chapter but you might want to read Tweeb's Lesson first for some context.

Ann was awakened from her restful slumber by the smell of bacon. Reaching out she found the rest of the bed empty but didn't have to wonder where her husband was for long when the door opened and her sons burst in followed in a more dignified manner by their father and sister.

"Happy Mothers Day!" the boys announced as they set a tray of delicious breakfast before her. "This is from both of us too" Tim said as he thrust a card at her.

Making sure to carefully open and read it she gave them a big smile "That's so thoughtful of you. And you made me breakfast in bed. Did your sister help?"

"No, I've got something for you later" Kim answered "if you get food poisoning it's all the tweebs fault."

Ann raised an eyebrow "Kimmie, be nice to your brothers."

"I am; they just don't always know it" Kim said apologetically.

While Ann started on her scrambled eggs James cleared his throat. "I know you where looking forward to us all going to the botanical gardens today but we hit a snag over at the lab." With Ann's attention now on him he explained "last night that villainess working for my old college rival Drew Lipsky stole our deep space navigation computer. It's going to take all of us running calculations old school to keep the mars probe on track today."

Ann tried not to show her disappointment "That's too bad honey. I'm sure the kids and I can make the best of it." After breakfast and everything was cleaned up James kissed his wife goodbye and headed out.

Returning to the living room with her children Ann was about to suggest something when the door bell rang "Who could that be?"

Opening the door she found Kim's cheerleader friends Bonnie and Tara on the doorstep. "Good morning Mrs. Possible" said Tara brightly.

"Can I help you?" Ann asked a bit confused.

"Well we've got this science report due on Monday and Kim said her brothers could help us out, they're so smart" Tara answered bubbly.

"She did?" Ann questioned as the twins appeared beside her to see what was up.

"Yeah" agreed Bonnie and leaned over to talk directly to the twins while giving them an eyeful down her shirt "She said you could help us with all the 'hard' stuff."

"Yeah, I think I remember that now" Jim tried to say convincingly, "how long did you say you needed us?"

"Oh this project will take all day for sure" supplied Bonnie.

"We better get going then!" Jim fixed Tim with a quick look and they both got moving.

Ann sighed as she closed the door, heading back to the living room as the four made their way down the walkway outside, Tara holding Tim's hand and Bonnie wrapping Jim's around her butt.

"Well Kim it looks like it's just us today"

"Actually..." Kim started slowly "I just got a lead on the stolen computer."

"Do you have to go? It's Mother's Day, couldn't you put it off?" Ann weakly pleaded.

Kim's eye cast down in apology "I know, it's just that it's really important to Dad's lab. Besides I should have it back to them by 5 and then we can all have dinner together."

"How can you be so sure of the timing?" Ann asked.

Ignoring the last question as she grabbed her satchel Kim rushed to the backdoor "gotta catch my ride, I'll see you later. Love you."

Hearing the door close Ann's shoulders slumped as she took in the empty living room. Resigning herself to watching some TV she made her way to the couch when she heard some distant mellow chords playing.

Investigating Ann made her way to the hall where the music was clearer.

> I've heard people say that

She followed it down the stairs, smelling pleasant vanilla floating in the air.

> too much of anything is not good for you, baby

Entering the den she discovered something waiting for her and couldn't help but trail her eyes down and then raise her eyebrows quizzically.

> but I don't know about that

Sheepishly Ron admitted "Kim wanted to include the card" as he followed Ann's gaze down his naked body to where the pink enveloped was hanging by a piece of tape, not large enough to actually keep him decent.

"So uh, Kim said she managed to get the whole day cleared for you. And me. Just you and me alone for the next six, seven hours."

"How sweet of her" Ann remarked in a sultry tone and stepped forward "She certainly knows how to make it a happy Mother's Day" she continued as she opened her blouse and licked her lips, eyes on the thick cock peaking out at her "Now come to momma." 

> It doesn't seem to me like it's enough
> 
> It's just not enough, no, it's just not enough, oh baby
> 
> My darling, I can't get enough of your love, baby

* * *

 

"And that's when she arrived with the DeepNavatron, boy you really saved our bacon Kimmie-cub" finished James as he reached for the potato salad. "I hear you boys had an adventure of your own today, helping some of your female classmates finish a tough project right?"

"Oh yeah, they needed a lot of help" "We went over everything twice" answered Jim and Tim with a shared smile.

"That's how you get them interested in you: Science. If you keep showing them how smart you are pretty soon one of these girls will want to ask you out on a date" their father advised sagely.

Looking across the table he noticed how red his wife's face was. "Are you feeling all right honey, you seem pretty tired and you've barely touched your dinner" he asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing dear. Kimmie left me a card and a wonderful sweet treat; I must have spent the entire day gorging myself on it, once I started I just couldn't stop putting more and more of it in my mouth." Turning to her daughter she added "Thank you Kim that was very thoughtful of you."

"Of course mom, Happy Mother's Day."


	7. Playing to Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some red meat for you. Ron and Bonnie in public.

Ron watched another group of gorgeous legs perform splits and jumps, taking time to admire all the firm teenage breasts in sports bras and tight tops on display. The state cheer championship was a great place to be for any guy interested in watching girls bend and flex while wearing as little as their local school boards would allow.

By technicality of him still being the cheer squad mascot when the academic year started he'd scored a free spot on this trip even though he would no longer be on the field as the Mad Dog. Instead he was relegated to a place high up at the top of the bleachers where he looked down on Kim and the group of sexy Middleton cheerleaders she was giving last minute coaching to on the side lines.

Things didn't look very good this year. Jessica and Marcella where both out with an injury so the only way to still qualify was to bump up some of the sophomore cheerleaders at the last minute. That meant very little time to get them integrated into their routines which gave a decided advantage to their rivals the Lowerton Lemurs.

While he was thinking about their chances he felt the bench shift as someone sat down beside him. "Bonnie" he greeted, "Shouldn't you be down there helping the new girls? They need all the help they can get if you still want a chance at winning."

"I'm not worried" Bonnie answered nonchalantly. "I'd rather spend my time with you" she declared as she shuffled closer, nudging his arm until he got the idea and wrapped it around her waist so she could lean on him. "The Lemurs are losers, we'll be taking home that trophy no problem."

"So you're just going to wing it and hope you win somehow?" he asked.

Feigning insult Bonnie gave his hand a playful tug to pull him off balance "I don't just 'wing it' Ron, in fact I plan out a lot more in advance then you realize."

When Ron regained his balance she returned his hand to her waist but diverted at the last moment, guiding it up her skirt to rest on her butt. "See" she emphasized. Ron did see, or rather felt the bare butt cheek where there should be panties and decided to keep his hand where it was.

Bonnie brought his attention back to the field with her next comment "Must be a lot of dad's on that school's PTA." A new team was taking the field and they had apparently gone for a distinctive look with full size long sleeve tops that would have been the most conservative uniform he'd seen today.

That would be the case if they didn't include a wide neckline that plunged all the way down until it exposed their midriffs. It was like the shirt was two halves, each just enough to keep its respective breast decent while leaving as much skin in between exposed. Ron surmised there must be some clear plastic straps holding the sides together since they weren't flapping around during the routine and support was probably built in to eliminate the need for a bra.

The old men judging the competition certainly didn't have any problem with their choice of attire and they got some good scores despite the fact that their routine mostly consisted of arching and posing to give everyone the best look at their assets. The fact that the team seemed more universally well endowed then the others couldn't have hurt either.

Aroused by the sexy uniforms he groped Bonnie's butt and she returned the favor, sliding a hand from his leg to discretely ghost over his crotch. "Too bad we can't make our official uniforms more like that" she remarked.

Ron smiled as he imagined Kim and the Middleton girls in increasingly risky and outlandish uniforms as he continued to clandestinely feel up Bonnie. Lost in his fantasies his hand bumped into something hard as he moved to grope her other cheek. Quickly realizing what it was he turned to look her in the eye.

"Pull it out" she told him. Now a bit concerned he looked around for anyone who might be watching them. What he was about to do would be a lot harder to explain than touching a girls butt so he had to be sure there was nobody behind to see them.

Satisfied for now he gripped the small handle and began pulling, trying to go slow so that Bonnie's hiss of discomfort didn't become too loud and attract attention. Finally there was a pop and it was out. Ron peeked over his shoulder at the butt plug he was now holding under the seat. Apparently Bonnie had found one in a shade of purple to match the color of her uniform.

While he was still caught up staring at it and considering how much Bonnie's ass must be stretched after walking around with it she deftly moved herself over Ron's lap and began trying to undo his fly while wobbling about trying to keep her balance with her hands occupied.

"Bonnie, someone will see us" he whispered in panic.

"Just drop the plug and keep me steady" she ordered.

Ron allowed the plug to fall behind the bleachers and brought his hands up to hold Bonnie's thighs. Being supported now with some space between them to work Bonnie easily unzipped his pants and fished out his semi-hard cock. Giving it a few strokes with her hand she positioned it against her butt crack and then sat down and wiggled her way back, trapping him between her cheeks.

"We can't do this here. Most of the people on the field are looking right at the bleachers" Ron begged quietly.

"Relax Ron they're totally focused on their routines. Even if someone glanced at us they'd only see a girl sitting in her guys lap. That's lower on the PDA scale than if they saw us kissing" she said as she starting sliding her butt along his dick.

Ron looked around the bleachers and out onto the field for any signs that they were drawing attention. Everyone seemed to be watching the competition and as Bonnie promised the girls on the field where concentrating hard on their routines, leaving few opportunities for them to look up and see something in the stands.

Taking advantage Bonnie abruptly palmed one of his hands and brought it up to brazenly squeeze her breast. Ron snatched it back but Bonnie only giggled "See, nobody is looking at us Ron."

Ron checked again and found that she was right. The previous team was now leaving while it looked like the Lemurs where taking the field. Despite the lull in competition neither group was showing any interest in their direction.

Having successfully deflected his worries Bonnie could feel Ron's dick reach full hardness between her butt cheeks. Working with precision she lifted her backside high enough and took his penis in hand, positioning it so she could quickly sink back down and take it into her ass.

Ron wanted to be mad at Bonnie's brashness but her butt was just so good, it was like the plug had pre-molded her to perfectly fit around his cock. "Dirty slut" he muttered in her ear as she rode him and he closed his eye to concentrate on the feeling.

The sounds of cheers continued around him but Ron was focused on the way Bonnie was squeezing and releasing the muscles in her ass to maximize the pleasure he was receiving. He felt both his hands being brought up to cup her breasts and this time he gave her some cooperation, firmly groping her through her shirt for a moment before he chose to show some restraint.

Dropping his hands back to her thighs he opened his eyes to watch the field. The Lemurs where still going but it looked like at least one of them had messed up the timing of their routine, throwing the team out of sync. "Bad luck for them" Bonnie remarked but the Lemurs managed to recover and continued on, though by that point Ron was already back to only half paying attention as he focused on his own building pleasure.

"Here it comes" Bonnie said. He certainly was close to cumming but that wasn't what she was talking about. The Lemurs where doing their big finish, forming a standing pyramid on the field. As the girls posed with their big smiles for the crowd Bonnie watched closely for her moment and took it, pulling up her skirt to reveal her bare pussy and Ron's dick thrusting obscenely into her slutty ass.

One of the Lemors shifted abruptly and the chain reaction toppled their pyramid. Ron was already too far along and pulled Bonnie down so he could explode deep in her bowels. "That was bad" he told her half heartily as a few moments later she helped him to discretely get back into his pants.

Getting up Bonnie made sure her uniform was straight. "I've got a trophy to collect" she remarked confidently and then in lower voice added "watch for my high kicks." Ron observed her as she make her way back to the team, seeing a faint line of cum leaking down her inner thigh and deciding that he should find a less conspicuous place to watch the conclusion of the competition.


	8. Critical Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yori needs Ron to creampie her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning some people say mean things.

Yori made the leap to the next rooftop, her training keeping her body low to avoid being seen. Her school clothes made her ninja navigation difficult but there had been no time to change, she'd been searching for Ron all day and couldn't stop for breaks. She had to find him in time.

Weeks of careful measurement came down to this one fateful day when in only a few hours her body would begin ovulation and her womb would require his seed. She knew she could do it, bear a child of the master of mystical monkey power, indeed she had already managed it once before. This time she hoped for an even greater success, a male heir with which to secure the future of the Yamanouchi School.

But on what was supposed to be her day of triumph she could find no trace of her beloved Stoppable-san. Late in the afternoon she had become desperate enough to make a deal with Kim Possible's young hacker adherent. Swallowing her pride she had reasoned that allowing a few shameful photos was a price she could pay in order to succeed. Now she was rapidly closing in the location given to her, a home in the suburbs.

 

* * *

 

Peering through the living room window Yori spotted Bonnie playfully pushing a barely dressed Ron onto the sofa. Getting on her knees she began pulling down his boxers with her teeth until he gave some assistance to kick them off. With Ron naked she turned around and began wiggling out of her panties, making sure her butt was putting on a show for him. When she turned back she caught sight of the girl in the window and locked eyes with Yori.

"Are you gonna perv on us all day loser?" the cheerleader demanded, her hands resting on her hips and apparently unconcerned about covering up any nudity.

Yori effortlessly slipped inside and took a place beside Bonnie, but ignored her in favor of facing Ron and bowing deeply. "Stoppable-san, I come to you with urgent need of your vitality. I must ask that you come with me." Yori had to be careful not to divulge the true extent of her plan; Master Sensei had warned her that talk of pregnancy would give him "cold feet" as the Americans put it. "We must lie together as man and woman at once."

Bonnie summarized it bluntly for Ron "She wants you to fuck her" and then turned her attention to Yori "Too bad for you he's already occupied, so take your sailor moon act somewhere else so we can get back to stuffing his dick in me."

Still speaking to Ron Yori pleaded "My need is far greater than hers, please Stoppable-san, you must set aside this whore's frivolous desires."

"Oh, was that supposed to be an insult?" Bonnie spoke nonchalantly but was already shifting into a hostile stance.

Attempting to defuse the situation Ron cut in "Please don't fight girls. Bonnie, we've been at it for um, quite a while, couldn't we finish up some other time?" he tried to reason.

"Absolutely not" she answered immediately, "You promised to be with me the whole day." Considering Yori's furious glare Bonnie turned thoughtful and then wicked "However I didn't say whether anyone else could join in. I asked you for a day of sexy fun, so as long as she plays nicely with me she can stay."

Yori weighed her options. She could argue more, she could fight and defeat the girl easily, but all of those held unknown consequences and she could not risk it with so little time left. To guarantee success she would have to share Ron with this harlot. In an even tone she replied "I will agree to that."

"Well then, let's get to know each other" Bonnie said dangerously as she stroked Yori's cheek and then leaned in to join their lips in a passionate kiss. Her other arm came around in an embrace pulling them together as Ron watched.

Yori went stiff. She had no interest in girls and thinking now of the reports she studied at Yamanouchi neither did Bonnie. This was a test Yori realized. The American girl was trying to intimidate her and make her look frigid and uncooperative in front of Ron. By the conditions she had just agreed to she would lose.

Determined not to let her win so easily Yori returned the embrace and released her mouth to Bonnie's demands, her tongue engaging in battle while on the outside they feigned passion for Ron's benefit. Battling for dominance their bodies shifted and rubbed one another. Yori lifted one bare thigh to slide across a hip and their breasts where pushed together, the fabric of her shirt chafing Bonnie's nipples.

Finally Bonnie parted to take a breath. "Don't you think she needs to lose the uniform?" The direction of her words only confirmed who was truly meant to benefit from their lesbian engagement.

In truth Yori's sailor fuku wasn't a real uniform, for a student of a secret ninja school the normal attire was a gi. But sometimes a disguise was needed and that meant acquiring a uniform for a school that officially did not exist. Fortunately Japan's sex shops provided endless choices for ready made school girl outfits designed to fill men's fantasies.

She had selected hers with care. The plaid skirt was shorter and clung tighter then what would be allowed at any real school, the better to showcase her wide hips and nice butt. Tiny shoes led to dark socks that came up past the knees so they would focus attention on the large expanse of exposed thigh. Her short-sleeved shirt was sheer white and pulled tight against the bottom of her breasts with a neckerchief meant to dangle provocatively into her cleavage.

Yori expected Bonnie to strip her erotically and was already prepared to do her part to make it memorable for Ron. But instead each item removed carried a put down from the brunette.

Shirt and scarf. "A bit plain don't you think?"

Skirt and shoes. "Plaid? Are you supposed to be a lumberjack?"

Bra. "I guess in the land of flat chests those might be considered breasts."

Panties. "I'm sure you'll want to sell these to the guys back home to fap with, it's not like their pencil dicks are good for anything else."

Inside Yori seethed with anger, such insults demanded violent retribution she thought. But all this was a game to the devil girl, a way to defeat Yori without a single blow. Knowing that she steeled her resolve; she would not weaken under these attacks, she would become stronger. She would embrace the whore's weapon and use it for herself. Ron would be hers today.

Yori's fingers spread her pussy lips apart and she adopted her best submissive voice to address him "But of course, this tight little Asian pussy could only be satisfied if it was filled up with big American cock." She sunk to her knees in reverence and continued "It has been my only wish for a powerful foreigner to conquer me, to drag me home as his slave and use me to fill his every perverted desire." Cupping her breasts she pushed out her chest and tipped her head back like a piece of meat offering itself. With her face pointed back at Bonnie she gave a victorious smirk as Ron babbled an incoherent response to her lewd suggestion.

Trying to sound apathetic Bonnie dismissed Yori with "whatever" and walked past her, settling herself on the carpet in front of Ron. Stroking his aroused shaft she sought to pull his attention to back her "did she get you hard Ronnie, are you all ready for two eager young sluts to throw themselves at you?"

Ron patted her on the head "sure Bon-Bon, sure" he agreed and petted her hair. Bonnie turned and captured two of his fingers in her mouth, sucking on them and focusing her eyes on his. Ron returned a lazy gaze, showing the exhaustion he felt from giving into her demands all day.

Ignoring the implication that she was a slut Yori kneeled down on Ron's other side and began licking the head of his cock. Bonnie ceased her hand job and simply anchored him at the base while she began her own tongue bath on the shaft. They managed to work in concert licking and kissing his dick, covering it in a thin sheen of moisture.

Bonnie opened her mouth and began taking the head, sucking on it like a lollipop while Yori took charge of his nuts, licking from the outside and then carefully taking each one into her mouth while continuing to massage them with her tongue. As his balls where washed Bonnie began bobbing her head up and down, taking more of his dick with a proper blow job.

Ron voiced his pleasure as the two of them worked from either end. Yori's little tongue tickled his scrotum while one of her hands affectionately stroked his thigh. Bonnie's sloppy blowjob kept sinking farther each time she bobbed down and her hot breath surrounded him. She moaned her approval around his cock when he idly fondled her breast.

Coming up Yori nudged Bonnie and she briefly surrendered Ron's cock, letting Yori slide her mouth around it for a few strokes before Bonnie took it back for her own turn again. Soon they had a rhythm, each plunging down two or three times before allowing the other to take over. As they sped up how quickly they switched their sucking became sloppier, leaving gobs of spit over his dick for the other girl to smooth down with her lips.

"Hey uh, does one of you want me in you? Unless you want me to just cum on you both like that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, let's get to screwing" said Bonnie, "I'm going first since I gave the better blowjob."

"I do not see how that is the case" Yori responded, angry at the inevitable betrayal. Appealing to authority she asked "Stoppable-san, which of us was the most pleasing to you?"

"You where both great, it was a team effort. Right?" Ron replied diplomatically, not wanting to take sides when both girls where so very close to his most sensitive organ.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Way to have a spine."

"You will not speak to him like that!" snapped Yori.

"My house, my rules" bit back Bonnie.

"Can we tone it down, it's ah, killing the mood if you know what I mean" Ron pleaded and pointed to his dick.

"Alright, we'll settle this fairly" Bonnie said, "and we'll keep Ron Jr. from going soft too." Bonnie reached under the sofa and dragged out a low bin. Yori could see it was filled with all manner of sex toys and other things she could not immediately identify.

Pushing aside vibrators and leather Bonnie emerged with a floppy gel dildo. Yori wondered how a girl could handle all of it, it seemed far too long. Only when Bonnie held up the identical ends did she understand. What was her plan, that they lie down and penetrate each other with this imitation of a penis, a cruel parody of sex where neither man nor seed would enter her pussy?

Bonnie began sucking and spitting over one end of the dildo while holding the other toward Yori. When Yori simply stared she popped the end out of her mouth and sourly explained "We each take a side. Your best blow job, whoever holds it the farthest gets Ron first."

Bonnie went back to working on her end and Yori took the one offered. The head was not overly thick she observed, so the true contest was how much she could swallow. Emboldened Yori began to coat the fake head in slobber. Unlike the lazy slut she was a warrior of Yamanouchi. Her disciplined mind could control her body to make it finish any hardship without objection. Winning this challenge should be easy.

Holding the stem with both hands she began bobbing her head on it, making loud gurgling noises as she aggressively slobbered over the portion in her mouth so it would be slick enough to pass down. She began pushing it in, slowly moving hand over hand to force it past the entrance of her throat.

Gagging she soldiered on, willing herself to control how she was reacting and separate her mind from the physical sensation of the jelly dong that was slowly filling up her esophagus. Needing air again she pulled it back enough to breath deeply and then dove back down to work more of it into her.

On the couch Ron watched the spectacle with some interest and thought back to Bonnie's earlier comment. Here were two eager sluts gorging themselves on jelly dick for his amusement. He watched their throats bulge as they pushed themselves to the limit just for a spot on his cock. Maybe some rivalry wasn't bad, it was giving him the rest break he'd really needed after a long day. Relaxing he wondered what other debauched things the girls around him would do if he pitted them against each other.

Tears spilled down Yori's face. He eyes and nose where working overtime to secrete fluid in response to her blocked larynx but she couldn't stop when she was only a hair away from her goal. Looking down her watery eyes fixed on the center band that marked her victory and she willed her lips forward when suddenly her nose hit something.

Eyes up she saw Bonnie was an equal distance away. Impossible! Yori put every effort into crossing the line but she just didn't have the leverage to do it, a problem Bonnie seemed to share. Tamping down on her body's instinct to expel the foreign object she tried to think of a solution but in that moment it seemed Bonnie had already found one.

Reaching out Bonnie grabbed the back of Yori's head and started pulling their faces together. Bonnie tilted her head to the side so that their lips met in a bitter kiss over the center. They where now deadlocked.

Knowing what it would take Yori sought out her Zen space, willing her heart to slow and her muscles to relax. Closing her eyes she pushed out all thoughts of Bonnie, of the pressure on her throat and the compulsion to seek air. Nothing would bother her as she waited for the other girl to surrender.

Yori calmly ignored the sensation of Bonnie sliding a hand down her neck, caressing her breast in an obvious attempt to distract her and then reaching between her legs to stroke her pussy. And then her clit was pinched hard.

Losing her focus Yori choked hard, gagging and retching uncontrollably against the intruder buried down her throat. In her panic it seemed to take forever to get away but it really only took a few seconds to wrench the dildo out after which she collapsed on her hands and knees coughing and gasping for air.

Calmly removing her half with a final pop Bonnie smiled "You see it now? Best blow job." Returning to him she kissed Ron deeply, taking his attention away from Yori. "You still haven't fucked me in the ass today, lets fix that" Bonnie said after their lips parted.

Turning around she sat back in Ron's lap and planted her feet on his knees. While he lifted her butt she grabbed his dick and positioned it at her rear opening. Lowering her down Bonnie bit her lip as his slobber soaked penis prodded at her dry sphincter until it yielded to him.

Noticing that Yori had stopped coughing and was now staring Bonnie taunted her "Just another way I'm better than you, I don't need training wheels to take him in my ass, some spit will do just fine." Despite what Bonnie had said it wasn't a smooth ride, her unprepared ass burned painfully at the intrusion. But the thoughts of how tight it must be for Ron and how lewd it must look to the girl in front of her turned that pain into pleasure, Bonnie's natural inner slut jumping for joy.

Ron continued to squeeze into her until more than half his dick had disappeared into her tight little rosebud. "You ready to go Bon-Bon?" he asked.

"Wreck me" was Bonnie's simple reply and Ron didn't disappoint, digging his fingers into her thighs and beginning to push her up and down on his cock, building up speed until her butt was making a loud clap each time it hit Ron's thighs. "Mmm, you always fuck me so good. You'll make sure I can't sit for a week, won't you Ronnie boy?"

Ron did his best to live up to her expectations as he continued to pound her savagely. He was breathing hard on her neck and Bonnie could tell it was just as much from exhaustion as pleasure. Not wanting to cut this short she signaled him to slow while she reached back with both hands to grab the couch for support. "Let me do it, I'm sure you can find something else to do with your hands" she suggested and then started enthusiastically bouncing her impaled butt against his pelvis.

Ron relaxed back into the couch as Bonnie took over the hard work, peering down to watch her butt jiggle. Remembering her request he roughly cupped her breasts, squeezing and kneading them like pieces of meat. He knew that when she got like this she just wanted to be treated like a fuck toy and the rough handling would help get her off.

On the floor Yori tried to reconcile her day and how weeks of planning had made so little an impact on her success so far. She had failed to find Stoppable on her own, she had bared herself to the eyes of a young pervert, she had willingly been kissed and groped by a woman she despised and she had lost a battle of wills that had left her face a mess and her throat aching.

But she had not failed yet. As long as she was impregnated by the end of the day these defeats and humiliations would be inconsequential. It was her 'turn' next so all she had to do was wait quietly. Even so the day had worn hard on her mind and she couldn't help but allow her impatience to show as she waited for Ron to finish sodomizing the shameless whore in front of her.

"Awww, are you feeling left out" Bonnie said with false sincerity. Yori simply glared back at her enemy. "Ron, Yori is all lonely. Don't you think she should join in too? I'm sure she'd love to get a taste of my pussy."

"Oh yeah Bon, sure thing. Come on over Yori" Ron replied absently as he squeezed Bonnie's butt cheeks and got back to helping her ride him by taking some of the weight.

Yori wanted to ignore the request but Stoppable-san had stated his desires. To refuse him would bring her dishonor. She crawled over until her face was only inches away from where his wonderful dick was making slopping sounds in that hated ass. Tentatively she leaned forward and extended her tongue to take an experimental lick of Bonnie's wet cunt.

Not finding it agreeable she pushed forward regardless, tracing the outer lip with her tongue before trying the clit. Flattening her tongue against it she gave a wide lick all the way down but it still felt wrong. Seeing Ron's tempting dick so close she dipped down and licked his scrotum instead.

Thinking she had escaped Yori yelped as fingers tangled in her hair and she was pulled back up. "That's not yours yet. Come on and get that tongue working, push it in as deep as you can" Bonnie ordered and pushed Yori's face to her crouch.

With her nose jammed right into it the other girls scent was overpowering. Wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible Yori began thrusting her tongue in and scrapping it along the walls of Bonnie's pussy, working hard to bring her to orgasm.

"Yeah, you love my pussy so much don't you?" Bonnie encouraged and then turned to Ron "Your little slut is such a good pussy eater, are you sure she's not a dyke. Maybe she doesn't need your dick at all."

"Bonnie, be nice" Ron huffed as he rode near the edge of his release.

"Fine, just cum with me baby" Bonnie cried as her own pleasure overcame her and she squirted into Yori's face. Ron barely needed the encouragement and exploded deep inside her, flooding her colon with cum.

Yori was trying to blink away the stinging in her eyes when Bonnie pushed her head down and stepped over her. Ron seemed to be temporarily checked out as Bonnie knelt beside her and took the base of Ron's deflating shaft.

"Come on little slut, better get him going again before he's completely soft." Yori was too disoriented to resist as Bonnie took her by the hair and brought her mouth to his dick. Pushed down on it her lips closed around the shaft on autopilot before the taste of Bonnie's ass hit her and she gagged.

"Don't be shy about his dick now, it’s almost yours" Bonnie mocked as she began using Yori's mouth like a fleshlight. "You need to get him hard again so he can fuck that little pussy of yours. I bet you want him to cum inside you, get all that yummy semen pumped right into your womb."

Her eyes still burned as she was face fucked on Ron's cock. Worn out mentally and physically she limply went along with what Bonnie was doing in hopes that there would be an end. "Or maybe I should just toss you out now with nothing" she whispered cruelly and pulled her off Ron's now hard dick.

Yori started to sob but just then she found herself being supported by strong hands that lifted her up and set her down on her back on the table. She felt her legs being gently spread and a warm penis, Ron's penis, separating her petals and sinking into pussy. Tears of sadness became tears of joy as she lay there limp but happy as he began fucking her.

"So you're just going to lay there and do nothing?" Bonnie chided. It was a final attempt at insulting her but it wouldn't work. Even as Bonnie tugged roughly on one of her nipples she knew that Ron's seed would soon be in her womb. Another baby would be conceived this day and no embarrassment or discomfort was going to lessen that bliss.

His dick slid along igniting the nerves inside her with pleasure. She wondered what this child would be like. Would she deliver a boy, an heir who would lead the Yamanouchi School into the far future? Perhaps he might inherent his father's blonde hair. Of course a girl would be welcome too. Yori pictured a beautiful young woman mixing Asian features with naturally light hair.

All of these possibilities where before her now and she could feel Ron speeding up, signaling his impending climax. As she felt him shoot into her it triggered her own powerful orgasm and her vision faded to black.

 

* * *

 

As Yori came to she could feel something warm tracing the entrance to her pussy. Lifting her head she spotted Bonnie between her legs. "Oh you're back" Bonnie remarked as she licked some semen from the tip of her long finger. "Ron left this delicious treat behind that I thought we could share. But since you where so sleepy I ate it all by myself" she sing-songed.

Pulling her heavy limbs up to stand she saw that Ron had fallen asleep on the coach. "How dare you! You have taken what was rightfully mine." Yori accused with what energy she had left.

"Taken?" Bonnie said dismissively as she tossed a bundle that made Yori stumble back as she caught it. "You got to suck him" she punctuated with another one, "you got to fuck him" and Yori was forced back again, "you got what you said you were here for" she finished as she slapped a final pair of items onto the pile and slammed the door.

Yori realized she had been backed right out of the house and was now standing naked on Bonnie's front porch. Behind her a bicycle passed as the rider fumbled with a cell phone. Yori considered the wrinkled school uniform and pair of shoes in her arms while narrowing her eyes in fury. These would not suffice; she needed her ninja clothes for what she was going to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Bonnie is a real bitch.


	9. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron reminisces about an unusual erotic dream he had while on a secret mission with Yori.

Ron quickly silenced the alarm and slipped out of bed. On his way past his desk he confirmed the date on the calendar was right: Father's Day. Tiptoeing down to the kitchen chef Ron was already putting together a great breakfast in his head when he found the note.

> Dear Ronald,  
>  Your mother and I have taken a trip across town. Please take care of your sister until we get back.
> 
> P.S. This is our way of telling you.

"Really, again?" With the hopes of delivering a gourmet breakfast to his dad lost Ron shuffled up to his old room which was now the nursery.

His baby sister Hana was already awake and making happy baby noises when she saw him. Ron carefully lifted her up, his pale arms contrasting with her olive skin and his big brown eyes unlike from her more Asian black ones. The disparity was simply due to Hana being adopted, but that didn't stop Ron from loving her as much as any big brother would.

"It looks like it's just the two of us today. Mom and Dad have gone off somewhere and they didn't even tell me why." he grumbled. Being less than a year old Hana just giggled at him, babies weren't the best for having a serious conversation with but at least they would listen to you.

Sighing Ron capitulated to his sister. "You're right, I shouldn't be that upset. Sometimes there are good reasons why you can't tell the people you love why you're doing something. Have I ever told you about the time I had to go behind Kim's back to save Master Sensei?"

"Se. Se." Hana babbled.

"You know who Master Sensei is; he's the one that arranged your adoption. I still don't understand why he needed to be all sneaky and mysterious about it though. Now what was I talking about? Right, that mission I couldn't tell Kim about."

Ron carried Hana over to a chair so he could sit down while he told her his story. "It all started when a ghost got into the mystery meat. Well it didn't really get started until Yori snuck into my bedroom. She told me that Master Sensei, he's also the head of the secret ninja school that Yori comes from, had been kidnapped by Monkey Fist and she needed my help to save him."

Ron let out a breath and continued "But of course I couldn't tell Kim because the Yamanouchi School is supposed to be a secret. It was really awkward when the three of us bumped into each other before leaving. Having to mislead her about who Yori was made me feel really bad. It was a relief when we finally got on that plane to go after Monkey Fist."

* * *

 

**A year and a half ago, flying over the Gulf of Mexico**

Ron took in the luxuries surrounding his seat with wonder "Wow, our own private cabin in first class. Flying ninja style sure is great. When I travel with Kim we're usually sitting with the chickens in the back of a cargo plane."

"Speaking of Possible-san" Yori began, "I noticed that she acted rather strongly to seeing us beside one another. By any chance are the two of you... together?"

"Of course we are we've been together for a long time." Ron replied easily.

Yori was shocked "She is your girlfriend, does this mean you two have already-"

Ron jumped in to stop her "Oh no, we're not that kind of together. We're just a team. A great team for sure, just not a romantic team."

"She seemed very concerned about you being around another girl, are you sure there are no feelings between you?" Yori probed.

Ron struggled to form an honest answer "Well neither of us has actually said it, I mean there was the time with the modulators, and um, it's sort of complicated and I'm not sure if Kim really feels that way or if I want that to happen, but I suppose that-"

"There is no need to trouble yourself Stoppable-san, I believe I understand" assuaged Yori. She searched her bag and a moment later came up with a small bottle. "I believe this may help. It will let you rest peacefully for the remainder of our long journey. You must be ready for your battle with Monkey Fist, the future of the Yamanouchi School depends on it."

"If you say so" he replied while drinking it down. It tasted very sweet like nectar and his eyelids immediately became heavy. The world seemed to calmly melt away into his dreams.

The potion Yori had selected was indeed meant to relax a target before putting them into a suggestive dream like state. She knew this might create additional challenges but there was no time for alternatives. With the threat of Kim Possible closing in this might be the last opportunity she had.

Seeing that it had taken effect Yori climbed into Ron's lap and stroked his cheek, watching his face closely for any reaction. As she rubbed her thighs against his lower body Ron's eyes opened with a vacant stare. "How are you feeling?" Yori asked while she examined the size of his pupils.

"Gooood" came Ron's inebriated response.

Taking this as a positive sign Yori leaned forward and placed a tentative kiss on his lips. When he didn't react negatively she pressed forward and applied her lips more passionately, kissing and sucking at his lip while her hands wrapped around his neck and stroked his hair. Feeling that Ron was beginning to take an interest Yori pulled back to assess his pupils again so that she could be sure it was working correctly.

"Heh, I knew you had it bad for me Bon-Bon" Ron slurred. Yori did not know who this Bon-Bon was but she hoped it was a girl he found appealing. The potion left the subject's mind wandering, but to get what she wanted Ron would need to be led down a very particular train of thought to make his body react the way she needed it to.

Going back to the kiss she was pleased when Ron returned it and then began probing at her mouth until she allowed his tongue entry. While it was clear he his was dreaming of another girl it did not stop Yori from enjoying Ron's attention. When his hands slid across her thighs she returned the favor and felt out his dick through his pants, softly stroking him and testing it.

When Yori felt him start to stiffen she broke off the kiss and slid down onto the floor where she could undo his pants and pull them down, leaving him naked below the waist.

"What're you doing Bonnie?" Ron slurred.

"I am giving you what you need now" Yori replied with a smile and took him into her mouth. The potion addled his reactions so it was still mostly soft, requiring Yori to suck on the end of his penis like a pacifier until it started to become harder.

"I always knew you were that kind of girl, blowing a guy on a, on a first?" Ron said before he got confused and then left his own statement unfinished. Yori just continued to bob her mouth up and down his shaft, licking him and moaning to show her appreciation. Looking at him she made a show of opening her mouth wide and closing around the head of his dick, wrapping her tongue around him as she slowly and deliberately slid down the shaft while maintaining eye contact throughout.

"You're such a slut, no way was it an accident that you left that door unlocked at camp. You wanted me to see you naked. Gonna make you eat all those things you said to me after" Ron insisted and pressed his hand against the back of Yori's head. The potion left him far too weak to force her but wanting to maintain the fantasy he was having she moved her face forward on her own, forcing his cock past the entrance to her throat and taking him deep.

In spite of her own discipline Yori gagged at the unexpected sensation when Ron's dick further hardened and expanded to its full length while the tip was already inside her throat. Yori followed the cues given by the pressure from Ron's hand, fucking her face with his cock as she wondered who this Bonnie was that elicited such a dominating sexual response from her usually placid Stoppable-san.

When she judged that Ron was ready, and that she might need more air than she was getting, Yori pulled away from his weak hands and stood up. Ron blinked in befuddlement over how she had managed to do that, and then seemed shocked as new recognition came over him. "Yori?"

Yori froze, panic beginning in the pit of her stomach as she wondered if the power of the dream mixture had been broken.

"Why aren't you in your sailor girl outfit?" he asked drunkenly, "I like that one cause I can practically see your boobs through it."

Seeing that he was still under the spell Yori relaxed, becoming quite happy that Ron's fantasy had moved on from whatever high school whore he had been thinking of and was now featuring her, or at least the Yori of his dreams.

Grinning Yori undid her belt and slid off her ninja garb. For flexibility in battle she wore no underwear beneath it so she was now naked before him. "You can now see my 'boobs' very clearly" she remarked and pushed her chest forward. Ron's mouth hung open as he gawked at her cute little nipples standing proud on her very perky breasts.

Yori climbed into Ron's lap and planted another kiss on his lips. When she finished Ron mumbled something but she could only make out the word 'touch'. Taking one of his sluggish hands she helped lift it to her breast. "Is this what you wished to touch?" she asked as his fingers closed around it. "Or maybe you wanted to touch me here" Yori commented and brought his other hand between her legs, guiding his fingers to the entrance of her pussy.

Given the assistance Ron chose both, squeezing a supple breast with one hand and probing her pussy with one and then two fingers with the other. Yori moaned and her wetness doubled at Ron's clumsy but still very welcome attention to her body. When he starting pumping into her pussy with a third finger she knew they had to move on.

Lifting up she took Ron's proud tool in hand and guided it toward her virgin petals. While vigorous ninja practice meant she did not need to worry about blood it would be the first time any man had entered her. She sunk down slowly and directed her mind toward enduring the initial discomfort - no virgin could be fully prepared for a penis of Ron's size.

Once his dick had penetrated her far enough Yori began to slowly ride him, the natural lubrication she provided making it easy as soon as she had been stretched to accommodate him. Bracing her hands on his shoulders she moaned loudly as his dick pressed against her most sensitive places each time she thrust herself down on him.

Yori continued to speed up, her own building pleasure demanding she take him deeper, harder and faster. Where Ron still held one of her breasts he pinched the nipple, distracting Yori enough that she was unprepared for the pure bliss that came the next time she bottomed out on Ron's long shaft. Crying out she hung onto Ron's shoulders for dear life as she shuddered and came around him.

Upon regaining her senses she began to move again. "Please Stoppable-san it is your turn to finish. Do not hold back." Thrusting her groin down onto him she sensed his hesitation before he spoke.

"Yori I can't, it's not that I don't like you but..." Ron stammered as he resisted the fantasy.

Understanding his dilemma Yori leaned in close beside his head so she could speak directly into his ear as she continued to slowly ride him. "Ron, are you there? It's me. Kim Possible."

"Kim?" Ron said in confusion.

"Yes, we are together now" Yori whispered, keeping her face buried in his neck. "Our love has grown and now we must complete it. I want you to cum Ron, cum inside me."

Ron hesitated at that. "Inside you? But Kim, what about..."

Yori pressed further, riding him at full speed again "Do not fret Ron. There is nothing but us now. We have always been a team now make us more than that. Fill my womb up with your seed. Make me the mother of your children."

"Kim I'm- Oh Kim!" Ron shouted as he came inside her, a flood of cum that filled her womb to capacity and more so. When his dick receded a large glob of it was squeezed from her pussy and she quickly snatched it up, greedily licking it from her fingers.

By now Ron was truly asleep, passed out in his chair while Yori dismounted him.

"Sensei has taught me that change is a part of life, so I must accept that you will eventually be with Kim Possible. But now I will have always been your first, and change can lead to growth too" Yori said to herself as she looked down at her stomach and considered the future.   

...

Ron blinked awake as the landing announcement played over the speakers. As discretely as he could he checked his pants for any embarrassing stains from his dream and was relieved to find there were none. Taking a deep breath he felt uniquely refreshed and ready to take on Monkey Fist.

* * *

 

**Back in the present**

Realizing what he'd been yammering on about Ron grimaced. "Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this story Hana, it's definitely gone past a G rating. It's just that you're the first person I've ever been able to share that dream with. It was so strange and I guess I needed to get it off my chest." Bringing his face close to her's he whispered "I could probably get in trouble for telling you about it but since you're just a baby I know I can count on you not to tell dad."

"Dada" Hana blurted out.

Ron's eyes lit up in amazement "Your first word! Our parents are going to be so happy when they get home. This will be the best Father's Day gift ever."

Hana's tiny fingers reached out for Ron's face "Dada."


End file.
